From Paris : With Love
by Nillen
Summary: AU. Erik is a famous pastry chef and recently, he met a young tourist with a pair of bluest of blue eyes. Paris, cakes and Charles, what else could make his life better than this? Erik/Charles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN : First Class.

So this story is inspired by a fanfiction from Kuroshitsuji fandom, I've forgotten the title since it had been a long time since I last read the story, the urge to write this come so suddenly. I've wrote this down a long time ago and I actually re-rewritten it back :)

Setting : Alternate Universe, modern time, Paris.

Thanks to my awesome beta, **Captaingeek** for editing this story :)

* * *

><p>"This cake is made from both milk and dark chocolate, purposefully half-blended in order for one to be able to taste the separate flavours. A slice of orange is used to compliment the sweetness of the thick chocolate cream. It is called <em>Noir<em>."

A young pastry chef, Erik Lensherr, represented his new creation and all of his staffs stared in awe toward the small cupcake. Raven, the bakery manager would be the first and only person that Erik would ever let to be his_first_ critic... but as always,

"This is amazing, Erik!" Raven chirped and the young chef only gave his trademark shark grin. Sean, one of the waiters quickly launched forward to have a taste.

Erik took off his gloves, feeling great but exhausted at the same time. He sat down on one of the chairs and looked out of the windows of their bakery. The Eiffel Tower, not far from where their bakery was positioned, welcomed his sight and the black haired man could only sigh.

Since his tasks were all done, Erik finally was allowed to take a day off.

"Don't forget that the food critic will come on the evening of the next Monday. We'll need to close down the bakery for that one day." Raven reminded with a smile and all the staffs nodded their heads. Erik, as the owner of the bakery himself, just gave a small sigh.

* * *

><p>"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down... London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady..." Erik sang under his breath as he walked along the street side. The road was empty since it was already late at night, but Erik could care less about it.<p>

On his way, Erik heard sounds of few other people walking passed him. One of them was a young couple. They seemed to be engrossed by each other, ignoring the quite surprised look Erik gave them.

Looking up at the sky, the young man blinked and shook his head.

Yes, Erik Lensherr was a 26 years old man. He was a very well-known man, perhaps as one of the best pastry chefs in Paris. His bakery never lacked of customers even though the prices of his handmade creations could drive a fine man to madness.

Erik had been involved in the culinary arts since he was 12. His prodigal talent managed to help him to achieve his success as a pastry chef at the age of 16.

But then, why was something felt so wrong with his life?

Education? – Nah, Erik already got his degree in Oxford. That should be enough for a chef like him.

Money? – Erik was bloody rich, more-than-enough even though his appearance seemed to introduce him as one of those typical people.

Woman? – Erik was already bored of them.

Not only because of his cakes, but because his looks that kept pulling customers to come to his bakery. He always seemed to have this wickedly sexy smile upon his face, warming his customers' (especially women) hearts.

Erik walked inside his apartment building silently and greeted the security with a silent nod. The man never failed to amaze Erik because no matter how late Erik returned home, he would always be there; awake and energetic.

"I'm home." the chef entered his apartment and when he was about the close the door, his eyes blinked. Looking back at the dim apartment of his, Erik laughed.

"What am I thinking?" he scolded himself for acting strange and closed the door before he switched on the lights.

He took off his trench coat, shivering by the effect of coldness of the night. Erik put down his bag on the table and proceeded to take a drink from the refrigerator. He sat down on the couch and enjoyed the peacefulness of his home.

But sometimes, that particular 'peacefulness' could not fit well with his condition.

Erik wondered… how would it felt like to have a partner for life?

* * *

><p>Erik walked along a crowded street, his eyes wandering around the carnival going. There were many people around him.<p>

Families, friends, lovers... and here he was. Alone.

He rubbed his arms unconsciously. The coldness of December in Paris was quite piercing. They felt like needles, attacking through his skin and the result was a shivering Erik.

Erik, also could not help but smile and greet those that knew him. Which was a lot.

They kept on asking him about his cakes, pastries, and such, blocking his way to walk forward.

If only he could kill people with superpower – he'd prefer the ability to control metals so that he could strangle them with metal coils –, they would have been dead.

When Erik reached the nearest bench, he sat down and sighed.

Erik had spent his last month to prepare new recipes for the food critic (a despicable man guilty of for making his life miserable) in order not to let his bakery close down. The said food critic had managed to cause few bakeries to close down just because of a small mistake.

Erik would never, ever let that thing happen to his bakery.

"Hello, Mister."

Erik blinked his eyes and looked at his right side. A brunette was smiling at him, holding onto a camera close to his chest.

But that was not all.

Erik had never seen such bright and alluring blue eyes. The _bluest_ of blue eyes he had ever seen.

Those bright blue orbs were staring straight through him, unconsciously thrusting deeper inside of his heart.

His lips formed a shape of a heart and red. Was it normal for a male's lips to look naturally red like that? And Erik somehow thought that, if he pouted, they would look even prettier.

His skin contrasted with the colour of snow. Since it was snowing, his appearance seemed to be a lot more... _stunning_.

"...se me, Mister?"

"Yes?" Erik blinked, surprised on how the stranger held onto his arm. The stranger laughed seeing Erik's reaction. Erik usually would get angry if someone made fun of him or laughing at him but listening to this stranger's laughter was just wonderful.

Better than anything.

"I'm sorry, Mister... You seemed to be lost in space." the brunette smiled, his accent was thickly British and sexy, if he must admit, and Erik, once again drowned out everything, but him.

But as quickly as how it came, Erik managed to get a hold of himself.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Erik asked with a small smile. The brunette took his map to show it to him.

"Do you know how I can go Arc De Triumphe? I'm kind of... lost." he grinned awkwardly. Erik stared at the map.

Of course he knew.

But somehow, Erik didn't want to let go of this stranger yet.

"I can't remember... it had been quite a time since I last went there." Erik half-lied. It was true that the last time he went there was like more than a year ago but if he gave ways to this brunette, he was sure the brunette would find himself there in no time.

"Oh..." the brunette replied in a small and depressing tone.

"Anyway, I'm Erik. Erik Lensherr." Erik was desperately wanted to add 'One of the famous pastry chefs in Paris, in case if you didn't know.' but that would make him look arrogant.

The brunette brightened up like a light bulb; somehow Erik could imagine him having a pair of cat ears.

_Damn adorable._

"I'm Charles Xavier! You can call me Charles... Lensherr? You're a German? Wow, it's not every day you meet a German here!" Charles smiled and offered his hand for a shake. Erik complied with a smile.

Once their hands connected, Erik could felt electricity surging inside of him.

"Yes... but I have few more friends here that came from different countries as well. We work together." Erik grinned.

"_They work under me."_

Erik... was very desperate.

He wanted to look normal for Charles.

At the same time, he wanted to have that rich-popular look for Charles too.

'_What is this thing, again? Love at the first sight? Since when do I believe such thing?'_ Erik thought to himself. Charles pulled away from their grasp and suddenly Erik's hand felt so lonely.

"You're working as what?"

"A chef,

"A chef," Charles nodded his head as if the information was essential enough. Erik managed to let out a chuckle before asking the same question to the other man.

"Me? I'm a journalist... also a photographer... for a company." he also seemed to be hesitated for a moment before adding the last line but Erik just shrugged it off. Perhaps he was feeling a little bit suspicious of the stranger that he just met? Everyone got scared of him at the first time they met him so Charles's reaction was considered as normal.

"I'm 24." Charles informed all in sudden.

Erik blinked.

"26. You sound younger than 24, Charles." Erik smiled and if he was not mistaken, that was tints of a blush he saw on the man's pale white cheeks.

Silence lingered between them for a moment. Erik looked around him and thought that if he didn't take any further action, Charles sure would leave.

"Well, since we are already here...why don't we have a walk?" Erik offered but Charles on the other hand, grinned cutely.

"I already did, 4 times in a row!" Charles laughed. Erik rubbed the back of his neck, feeling sheepish all of sudden.

"Then... let's make this the 5th time." Erik grinned.

* * *

><p>"Do you like cakes?"<p>

"Cakes?"

"Yes, cakes."

"A lot!"

"Then let's make them."

Erik smiled as he took one small wheel of cheese into his cart. Charles stood beside him, looking at the taller man in total confusion.

"Cheese?"

Erik chuckled before taking another wheel of the same cheese, offering it to Charles to sniff.

"It smells... cheesy." Charles's face scrunched. He was unable to figure out the smell but by the chuckle he got from Erik, he knew he got it wrong.

"This is Camembert cheese. It is one of those high quality cheeses. It has a very rich taste, sweet, sour and salty at the same time. When it is mixed with brown sugar and coffee, the richness of the cake will be able to make you reach the 7th heaven." Erik explained with a smile.

Charles's lips formed an adorable 'o' at his explanation.

"Now, what kind of fruit do you like?"

"Strawberry." Charles answered a bit too quick and Erik assumed that the younger man was now very excited about Erik's plan.

"Where are we going to make them?" Charles asked curiously whilst the chef picked few fresh strawberries into a small plastic. Erik was about to say 'his bakery's kitchen' but that could never be a great idea since there were people that _quite_ busybody about his personal life.

"How about my apartment?" Erik suggested and Charles's face turned into ten shades of red.

"A-All right..." he stammered. Erik smirked, picking the last strawberry of his choice from the freezer and gently pressed it against Charles's plump lips. The brunette blushed heavier before opened his mouth and took a bite of it from Erik's hand.

"Don't worry, I won't _eat_ you..."Erik chuckled and Charles puffed his red cheeks, feeling embarrassed by Erik's tease.

"...Unless you want me to." Erik nonchalantly continued and plopped the remaining of the uneaten strawberry by Charles into his own mouth.

"Erik...!" Charles exclaimed and blushed at the same time. Erik turned his back to Charles, smiling as he licked his lips and started to walk towards the counter.

Their indirect kiss tasted really sweet.

"_Just like strawberry."_

* * *

><p>"This is your apartment?" Charles glanced at the man beside him as Erik unlocked the door with his card. Erik nodded and opened the door to let the brunette in first. Charles stepped inside while Erik switched the light on and the brunette gasped by the scene in front of him.<p>

The walls were made from glasses, completely allowing the occupants to view the beautiful city of Paris. Even the Eiffel Tower was visible to be look at very close from here.

The arrangements of furniture were simple. It was mostly because there were not many things to be arranged at the first place. The living room occupied with a set of brown leather couch. The huge plasma television was on the left side of the room and there were 2 gigantic speakers at the end of the left and the right angles.

Charles swayed unconsciously to the other room and found out that it was the kitchen. The kitchen connected openly with the living room.

However, the kitchen had a lot more and bigger space than the living room itself.

"Finish scanning my apartment?" Erik's sudden whisper on his left ear made Charles jump slightly. The brunette turned to his back to face Erik with a pout and Erik chuckled. The chef stepped inside his spacious kitchen and put down all of the needed ingredients they just bought on top of the marble counter.

"It's almost 6... I never knew shopping for ingredients could take such a long time." Erik raised his eyebrow as he stared at the clock. Charles took off his coat and approached Erik closer.

"I guess I made your journey extended?" Charles grinned and Erik just smiled.

"Where is the restroom?" Charles questioned and Erik pointed him the way. While Charles doing his business, Erik taking out a jar where he kept flour inside. All the things he kept inside of his kitchen were taken care of with love and tenderness.

For Erik, his kitchen was the only place where he could find his happiness.

But after experiencing moments with Charles beside him, maybe his kitchen would be the second place of happiness, Erik grinned.

"So, when are we going to start baking cakes?" Charles came out from nowhere and Erik nearly cursed in German out of shock. He gave a scolding face to the younger man and Charles only smiled innocently.

"Do you know how to bake?" Erik asked after finished taking out all of needed items.

"Not really..."Charles murmured. He sat on the counter as Erik began his task. The black haired chef put enough amount of flour inside of a big bowl before adding some butter and few eggs into it too.

"First, we need to make the batter."

"Right." Charles nodded his head, smiling as he watched Erik's expression. The pastry chef seemed to be engrossed in his doing. Charles could tell that baking and cooking (things that Charles praised Erik for because they were usually done by woman) were really his field.

"Are you planning to sit there and do nothing while I give all of my time and sweat baking for us?" Erik asked all of a sudden and Charles chuckled.

"Right... so what should I do?" Charles jumped from the counter and Erik turned to look at him.

"Squeeze the strawberries into juice to make jam. I'll give you the next instruction after you finish that."

"What? You mean... with my bare hands?" Charles gasped. He never thought that would ever come out.

"Yes. Handmade is the best." Erik smiled that blinding smile of his, making Charles's heart melted. The shorter man took the challenge and started doing as he was told.

"And oh!"

Charles blinked in bewilderment, looking at the handsome chef. Erik chuckled.

"Don't ever clap your hands."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Let me! Let me!" Charles excitedly opened the oven while Erik smiled with a shake of his head towards the childish behaviour he was showing. The brunette took out all of their ten cupcakes on the tray, be careful not to hurt himself by the heat.<p>

He put them on the counter and turned to look at Erik. The chef scooted closer to him.

"So what should we do now, my friend? Eat?" Charles grinned and Erik can't help but chuckled.

"No... We should decorate them."

Charles pouted looking at the cute and _'Eat Me!'_ looks that those cupcakes gave him but he still complied with the taller man.

Erik took out a bottle of whipped cream, chocolate powder, sweets and others. The brunette watched as Erik carefully swirling the whipped cream on top of one of those cupcakes. His hands gripped firmly on the bottle, trying to beautify the perfect swirl.

Once they were finished, both men found themselves sitting on the carpet belonged to the living room. They faced the glass wall as they started to eat their cupcakes. Charles was the first to break the silence by his awed voice.

"Waah... the strawberry jam came out from the cupcake! It's groovy, Erik!" Charles nearly squealed, pointing at the cupcake which he had sliced with his fork on the small plate. Erik smiled, taking a bit of the strawberry jam by his index fingertip.

"This jam is your own creation. Be proud." Erik chuckled as he licked his finger. Charles blushed but proceeded to eat his cake.

"You know, this is the first time I ate with someone here." Erik's sudden confession broke the wall of silence again. Charles turned to look at the man and saw Erik's expression softened. The chef also glanced to look at him and timidly, Charles bowed down his head.

"You're so cute." Erik chuckled, leaned forward and pinching the blushing cheek. Charles twitched before pushing Erik's hand away.

"It's hurt..." he scowled. Erik smiled as he continued munching on the cake in his hand. Charles looked back at the scene in front of them. The stars decorated the dark blue sky as if they were trying to lighten up the already bright atmosphere between him and Erik.

"How long you are going to be here?" Erik asked and Charles surprised, not knowing how to answer.

"Few... more days, I guess." Charles smiled and the older man barely nodded his head at it.

"We should start asking more question about each other." the brunette chuckled and Erik let out a small laugh by it.

"All right... birthplace?" Erik was the first to ask.

"New York. Yours?"

"Germany, of course. Current place?"

"Oxford."

"Here." Erik smiled and Charles tilted his head to think of another question.

They continued to ask each other questions until finally Charles grew tired of it.

"Okay, this is the last one." Erik pleaded at the younger man and Charles chuckled.

"My friend, you had been saying 'last one' since the last five questions before!" he exclaimed and Erik nonchalantly shrugged. He gave his best shark grin – he was incapable of puppy eyes, what else he could do? – at the brunette and Charles laughed by his act.

"Make this the second last." Erik smiled and Charles waved his hand as the sign of his permission.

"Okay...lover?" this time, for real Charles could not help but laughed whole heartedly. Erik chuckled, he had knew from the very start that Charles was a single man.

"Preference of candidates?" Charles smiled as he stared at the outside view. His flushing face made him unable to look at the younger man. He seemed to be waiting so eagerly, yet patiently.

"I like someone that can cook well since I'm food lover, then he or she must have those manners that I prefer such as, humble. I don't really care about sexuality, status or money since I know I can earn money well too. I like someone that can pamper me and at the same time scold me if I act too childish and irrelevant. That person must able to teach me new things. Example like..." Charles's voice trailed off and Erik stared deadpan at him.

"Like...?" He unconsciously was urging the brunette to continue. Charles chuckled bashfully.

"Baking cakes."

"_Yes!"_Erik screamed in his mind, his icy eyes shone brightly and Charles tried his best to hide his burning face with his palms.

"Okay, okay... last question. I promise this is the last of the last." Erik's smile could never be wider than the one he already got upon his face now. Charles helplessly nodded his head at the request.

"If the candidate's name is Erik Lensherr, will you accept him?"

Silence came between them and finally Charles let out a small whimper of embarrassment behind his palmed face.

The other man carefully took his measure to sit closer to the oblivious brunette. He pushed the already empty place to somewhere else and took the place beside Charles.

"Charles..."he softly whispered and Charles embarrassingly turned his head to face Erik. However his palms stayed to cover his red face and he stared at Erik through the gaps of his fingers. Erik chuckled and gently pulled away those hands from their owner's face.

"So adorable." Erik grinned as he rested their foreheads together. Charles's face could never be as red as it was now. He gripped on Erik's shirt, unconsciously pulling their bodies closer.

"Shut up." he murmured, trying to stare at anything but Erik's eyes. However the latter managed to hold on his chin and raised his face up so that their eyes met.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Erik couldn't help but feel embarrassed, too, by his bluntness. The small gap between their faces made Erik's heart started to beat faster.

"You just asked the last of the last question before... Why ask again?" Charles tried to brave himself and Erik smiled that sexy smile again, pressing their lips together in a second split. Charles in the other hand, slowly and timidly responded to his kiss.

Charles tasted like strawberry, sweet honey, chocolate and almost everything that Erik had used in his cakes earlier.

Carefully, Erik pushed down the younger man to lie on the floor without breaking their kiss, his hands gently made their way to unbutton Charles's shirt. Charles blushed but didn't protest at all. Once they pulled away, Erik smirked looking at the delicious looking 'meal' under him.

"Clap your hands." he whispered at the younger man. Charles, at first, blinked in confusion but complied nonetheless. Once he clapped his hands, all the lights inside the apartment were shut down.

A chuckle from Erik.

A gasp from Charles.

"Wow."

* * *

><p>Sunlight reflected inside Erik's bedroom through the closed curtain. The famous pastry chef squinted to adjust at the bright light.<p>

"Charles...?" Erik groggily opened his eyes, his hand patting the spot next to him on the bed to look for familiar warmth.

When his hand found nothing, Erik's eyes opened wide.

"Charles?" his head raised from his pillow and he blinked his eyes.

The other side of the bed was empty.

Erik carefully sat down on the bed, still feeling tired by the last night 'activity'. Charles might be shy and timid but who could never thought that on bed, he could be quite... _demanding_?

Erik chuckled at the memories and speaking of the devil, Erik couldn't find any track that Charles was still inside the apartment. Erik sighed, rubbing his temple.

At the moment he thought he finally met with his partner-for-life, Charles went missing.

Was there possibility that Charles would never return?

When Erik was about to get up from the bed, he saw a letter placed on top of the small coffee table. Erik slowly and silently took the letter and unfolded it.

"_I'm sorry for leaving earlier without informing you. I have something to be done. Before I leave for Oxford, can we meet again? I will wait for you two days from now at 4 pm, the same place we first met._

_Love,_

_Charles."_

Erik stared at the piece of paper for a moment. He was about to close his eyes and relax since he still got a hold of Charles now but then, something crossed his thought.

"2 days later? Evening...? Damn! That's Monday! The food critic is coming on Monday evening!"

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Erik! He'll be here in no time!" Sean tried to calm down the pacing chef but Erik seemed to not being listening to him. He proceeded to wander from left to right, from right to left and repeated it nonstop.<p>

All the cakes were ready.

Bakery was closed.

Table arrangement and cleanliness were perfect.

The _chef_ was _ready_.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN FOOD CRITIC?" Erik finally shouted. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be hurry. He tried to take an excuse from Raven but Raven stopped him because the food critic would come in any time between 4 pm until 6 pm and Erik's presence was not an option.

It was a _must_.

"Erik, sit down and relax!" Alex pulled him to sit on a chair and Erik groaned.

His life was going to end.

There was no way he could make it.

Charles was going to leave him and never came back!

Erik only got his name. No phone number, no address and no anything than a name! He was feeling like a fool for not asking for his number on that night!

"What an impatient pastry chef we got here." all eyes went towards the source of the voice. Erik's eyes widened at the sight in front of him and Raven's face paled.

_That_ person standing at the front door, was the most meticulous person that Erik and Raven had ever known. If it was that person was the one that going to critic their cakes, it would take hours for him to be satisfied.

He grinned as he stepped forward and sat on the chair provided especially for him. The food _critic_.

"Now... where are the cakes?"

Sebastian Shaw sneered.

Erik groaned. His life was indeed... _doomed_.

* * *

><p>"Charles!" Erik stopped in front of the empty bench as he tried to take his breath back. His body was aching from running like a madman after Shaw, which had somehow <em>kindly<em> ended his _service_ earlier than he thought.

Erik looked around him, pain pang on his heart when he found no one. He came around 5 pm and it seemed like Charles had gave up waiting for him.

Sighing dejectedly, Erik sat on the bench and closed his eyes as he covered his face with his palms.

"I should have come earlier..." Erik softly murmured, again, sighing desperately for time to turn back so that he could fix his mistake.

"You should have."

Blinking his eyes in surprise, Erik looked up and his eyes met with an adorable sight of his Charles.

Charles was wearing a thick coat which was too big for him and his neck wrapped with a scarf, covering half of his face. His cheeks were red, probably due to the coldness and his eyes reflecting tears.

Erik stood up, speechless and Charles took off his right glove before throwing it on Erik's face.

"Take that!" he seemed to be mad but Erik couldn't help to chuckle. His pouty lips made him look a lot more adorable than he tried not to be. Erik kneeled down and took the glove, didn't want Charles's hand to turn out cold too.

He approached the smaller figure and Charles huffed at him.

"I'm sorry I'm late... there was an appointment with food critic just the exact time you told me to come here." Erik explained softly, carefully putting back the cotton glove on Charles's hand.

By the coldness he felt from Charles's small palm, Erik could tell that Charles had been waiting so long for him.

"Why is your presence needed? I waited for you an hour _earlier_, you could've at least come here and tell me to come back _an hour_ later. I waited for two bloody hours here and I'm mad, especially because it is very cold outside here!" he scolded. Erik bit his lip, unsure about how he should answer the question.

"Well, it's my bakery. I'm quite famous here and if I am not there during the time for the food critic to try my cakes, it can cause my bakery to be closed down... because it is improper."

Charles stared at the man, feeling a little dejected.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know. I want to be normal for you. Maybe then you'll think that I might just take you as a one night stand. I don't want that to happen. Offer me money, status, women... I don't want them. I just want you..." Erik murmured in a smaller voice and Charles couldn't help but blush.

He held the older man by his shoulders to prevent the situation from turning out to be too serious.

"I don't care about that." Charles stated as he stared at those pale eyes. Erik blinked in surprise.

"I just ripped my ticket to return to Oxford tonight because of you. I _might_ take another flight but until then, you must take care of me. I don't care." Charles continued with this, somehow serious but red face.

Erik couldn't help but chuckled.

"Yes, my baby." Erik smirked as he pulled the smaller form into his embrace and just ignored it when Charles scowled at him for calling him that.

* * *

><p>"All right... then do this..." Erik whispered in the younger man's ear, licking on it after that which Charles responded with a soft moan.<p>

"Stop... distracting me..." he gritted his teeth and Erik smirked, pulling the brunette to face him and licked the strawberry batter on Charles's fingers.

"Very unclean. Cleanliness is very important in the kitchen and for a chef." Erik chuckled and Charles blushed.

"I'm not a chef... I'm a journalist." Charles interjected but Erik managed to close his mouth before he could babble any further.

Charles moaned into the kiss as he closed his eyes, his fingers found their ways to grip on Erik's black locks. Erik in the other hand, slipped his palms to travel on the warm skin beneath Charles' white shirt, his lips nipping hungrily on Charles's lower lip before entering his warm cavern. The taller man trapped the smaller one with his own body at the front and the counter on his back.

Once they pulled away, Charles was breathing desperately for air while Erik licked the soft skin belonging to his neck.

"Erik, my strawberry cakes!" Charles whined, trying to push his predator away but Erik caught his hands and held them still against his chest.

"Forget those cakes. I'm eating my 'strawberry' first." Erik groaned between his kisses and Charles's face turned redder.

"Sweet... very sweet." Erik finally pulled away and Charles almost fainted from his overloaded blush. Erik chuckled as he kissed Charles's forehead.

"I just never knew strawberry could ever be this sweet."

* * *

><p>AN : I might write a sequel if I get enough responds from this :) Perhaps a smut?

Review please.


	2. Sequel

Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN : First Class.

Thanks to **Captaingeek** for editing this story :) I love you till the core! xD

Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the prequel, you know who you are, right? :)

* * *

><p>Paris in daylight was one of the moments people tried not to miss. The cool air was refreshing and nice smells of freshly baked scones surrounded one particular street at the east side of Paris. The source was one of the most popular bakeries of the city. The workers were cleaning up the two-level bakery before the working hour was on.<p>

And as always,

"What is this?" Erik's eyes twitched as his index finger, tainted with small gray coloured dust, pointing out straight in front of Sean's face. The young man blinked, surprised by the sudden intrusion.

"Dust...?" Sean answered hesitantly. The frown on Erik's face deepened at the answer.

"This is very unclean. Please clean up all these tables again, Sean." He ordered in a calm but strict voice. Sean huffed and started to complain but quickly shut up when Raven, behind Erik was giving him signal to keep quiet. Or he would die in the worst way possible. Killed in the most tragic way ever.

Nobody could against Erik Lensherr.

When it was stated nobody, it meant nobody.

Except –

"Erik!" All eyes inside the bakery turned to look at the cheerful brunette, who just happened to come in through the front door. Dressing in plain white coloured shirt with head cover style, skinny and tight black jeans, there standing the boyfriend.

Charles grinned, putting down his backpack on one of the chairs.

Raven's mouth formed an adorable 'o' as she quickly approached the figure.

"Charles! We are not allowed to come in through the front door when the bakery is still closed!" the only girl in the bakery grabbed the brunette by his hands. Charles blinked in confusion, face remained smiling.

"Really? Erik never told me that..." he laughed, his right hand moved to rub on the back of his neck. Erik continued to stare at the brunette.

Why on Earth he would not allow his boyfriend to enter through the front door?

Charles entered his life and heart by the front door too. It was just his bakery, nothing as important as Charles was to him. Well, his bakery was important. Second place because Charles would always be the first.

"This is really not fair." Sean mumbled as he wiping dust off the table. Erik turned to glare at him, making him completely silenced in frighten. Erik walked closer to the duo; Raven was still talking happily with Charles. Probably about some handsome customers or something.

"Go do your work first, Raven. You can talk with Charles later." Erik smiled at the younger worker and Raven turned ten shades of red. She hastily nodded her head before taking off back to the upper level of the bakery.

Charles smiled as he looked up to meet his boyfriend's icy blue orbs. Erik chuckled a little, placing his right palm on the brunette's left cheek. His thumb gently stroked the pale white coloured cheek.

"You went to work without informing me. I thought about making you breakfast!" Charles puffed his cheeks, his left hand placed itself on top of Erik's right as he fondly kissed the centre of Erik's palm. The older man laughed at the statement before proceeded to walk to the store room, his hand pulling Charles along with him.

"That's absurd, I can't be mean to wake you up from your slumber." Erik's voice was tinted with tease and Charles felt his cheeks heating up.

"B-But you can be mean doing things against my will last night!" Charles yelped when Erik pushed him against the wall, his predatory face was just a bit too close for Charles's comfort.

"Erik...?" Charles whispered in a small voice, eyes widened when that familiar wicked smile appeared on Erik's face.

"Against your will? It's not me for writhing lustfully under someone, asking for them to take off his clothes-"

"Erik!"

Charles embarrassingly covered his face by his palms, causing Erik to laugh at his cuteness. Erik pushed away gently those hands hiding the adorable blush painted cheeks, pecking nonstop on Charles' pink lips. The latter whimpered as the former finally pulled away completely, giving distance between their bodies.

Erik chuckled a bit, putting on his gloves. By the way Erik was preparing himself, Charles knew that he should be going by now or soon; he would be entirely ignored by the busy chef. Sometimes, it did occur to Charles that Erik was in his own world when he cooked.

Pouting, Charles ruffled his own hair and helped the older man to ease the rumples on his pristine white uniform. Erik grinned at the brunette, sometimes leaned to steal few kisses from the shorter guy as Charles helping him to get ready completely.

Charles looked up into his lover's eyes, smiling that beautiful smile which Erik loved a lot.

"I will return home about 9 tonight. I have to suit myself first with my new work and company." He informed, nuzzling their nose tips together. Erik melted from the inside by the soft gestures but he would never admit it to the other. That would actually cause some sappy moments.

Erik Lensherr preferred sex than sappy moments.

"Okay. You want me to fetch you up?" Erik replied instead, his finger playing with the soft brown locks. Charles actually had gotten himself a new work, which made Erik understand that Charles himself wanted to settle in here. Paris. Together with Erik.

Charles hastily shook his head. His bright blue, beautiful orbs blinding Erik's sight.

"No need! You didn't even drive your car to work; I don't want you to return home, get the car and then pick me up. It takes your rest time!" Charles exclaimed and Erik couldn't help but to gather him in his arms, kissing his cheeks nonstop.

"Why are you just so cuuuute? I want to eat you up right here, right now." the chef mumbled between his kisses while his blushing prey trying his best to pry Erik away from him. Charles' face could be compared to tomato at the moment as he pushed Erik's face away from his by both of his palms.

"Work! I'm going to be late for work!" Charles embarrassingly pulled himself away from Erik's hug and marched towards the door. Erik sighed but proceeded to follow his lover.

"It's still 8. One hour before the bakery is open and 1 hour before your work start." Erik mumbled, standing upon the store room's door as he watched Charles taking his bag. Charles turned to look at the unsatisfied chef, chuckled at his tint of childishness.

Even if Erik dominated on bed and their relationship, he was still the brat between them.

Charles always felt the need to give up at times like this.

"Okay, fine... I haven't got my breakfast yet. Can I have a strawberry waffle, please?" the brunette grinned cutely. Erik smiled with a nod, offering his right hand for the brunette to take. Charles dumped his bag back to its previous position and happily took a hold of Erik's hand. Both of them made their way to the kitchen.

Erik blinked his eyes at the closed door. He did let the door opened last time. Without giving a second thought, the chef opened the door and his eyes widened by the scene in front of him.

"Oh my fucking God!" the pastry chef exclaimed. Charles curiously stood on his tiptoes, looking at the scene over Erik's shoulder.

There, the helper for his bakery was kissing Erik's barista on the kitchen's counter. Hank quickly pulled away from his heated kiss with the young blond, turning his head at the source of the scream.

"Oh stop it! God doesn't fuck!" Alex frowned with his back on the counter while Hank scrambled quickly from his position. By his red face, Charles could tell that he was just the victim of the situation.

"That is not the point! How many times I have to tell you two not to make any moves at the kitchen?" Erik yelled angrily, his face was doubled redder than Hank's from anger, making Charles stepped back a bit. He could sense volcano was erupting.

"I-I'm sorry! I was going to look for some stuffs and then Alex came in and I-I'm so sorry!" Hank panicked over his words. Charles could only smile awkwardly. He barely knew both men but Erik told him few days ago that Hank went to Japan for an international cooking competition. Charles was at the same age as Hank's. He was the second runner up so Charles could tell that he was very talented. Just like Erik.

Alex Summers was the barista for the bakery. He made the best coffee in the city and Erik hired him with a large amount of money. So...

"This is a holy place! Kitchen is a holy place, damn it!" Erik cut Hank's words and the man was nearly into tears. Alex quickly moved forward to calm down the chef.

"All right, we're sorry! Please don't get mad or you'll scare your boyfriend away." Alex said with a nice grin at Charles, making Erik fumbled in annoyance.

Right.

Using his boyfriend to get away from the situation.

Erik glared at the duo as he made his way in, hand still locking with Charles. Hank quickly walked out from the kitchen with Alex to the coffee bar, Charles didn't want to know anything any more.

Charles turned his head and watched as Erik got the waffle ready for him. He spread his famous handmade strawberry jam on top of the nicely baked waffle before taking some vanilla ice cream from the refrigerator. The chef put two spoons of ice cream on top of the waffle. He took a bottle of strawberry sauce inside the cabinet and Charles watched, how his hands skillfully decorated the waffle into piece of beautiful sweets.

On the left side of the counter, Charles's eyes caught a glimpse of freshly baked fruit tarts. Those tarts were put in a large glass container. Each level had different labels which Charles found out, separating different flavours of tarts.

Small and cute cupcakes with whipped cream and chocolate chips on top were put side by side with many kinds of doughnuts. They were put inside a glass box with heater to keep them on right temperature.

_'This bakery is making me hungrier...'_Charles thought as he put his palm on his grumbling stomach.

Cursed Erik for his expert skill in pastry.

"Do you want some Danish too?"

Charles blinked his eyes.

"Danish? Never heard of it," Charles titled his head confusingly.

Erik chuckled seeing his boyfriend's reaction before pinching his cheek.

"Danish is the tradition bread in Denmark. It is called Danish by the Danish themselves. I'll take some for you." When Erik disappeared from his sight, Charles sighed as he took his seat. He started digging the waffle that Erik had served from him.

It tasted like eating strawberry in many kind of way.

The taste of vanilla mixed with strawberry sauce, the crunchy, hot waffle melted the ice cream inside his mouth and the taste of original strawberry jam was raping his mouth.

Lost in his own sinful desire of Erik's food, the brunette happily ate another spoonful of his meal.

"Enjoying your breakfast?" Erik chuckled as he returned with three Danishes in his plate. Charles grinned happily, pecking his boyfriend on his cheek once Erik took his seat beside him.

"Your cooking is always the best!" the brunette happily complimented. Erik smiled whole heartedly, wiping some stain of strawberry jam on the edge of Charles's lips. The latter paid no attention as he gladly finishing all the food the former had gotten him.

"I'm closing the bakery at 7... Guess I have to stay alone until you return?" Erik spoke with a tint of disappointment. Charles looked at the older man, smiling gently.

"I will try to go home earlier, okay? Don't be such a spoiled brat." The brunette teased and Erik tensed by his words.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"I am not and that is final!" Erik pressed his words with a raise of eyebrow. Charles said nothing but sticking his tongue out.

Both men laughed at their behaviours.

Erik just never felt this happy before Charles came. Charles was always the sugar for his doughnuts.

* * *

><p>"I'm home..." Charles opened the door and stepped inside. He switched on the light and looked around the living room and the kitchen. It was empty so Charles concluded that Erik must be in bed already.<p>

Sometimes he went to bed earlier depended on how tired he was. Charles couldn't blame him for that. His job required his skill most of the time.

Charles took off his shoes and put down his bag on the couch. This summer was quite too warm, making Charles tired from walking. His workplace was not too far from the apartment building but still.

"Eh? What is this?" his eyes caught a piece of note on the table. He took the paper and read silently in confusion.

_"Charles, Hank is coming tomorrow at 8 am. We have some work to do at my kitchen. He got my key to the apartment so don't put any alarm since I know you got day off tomorrow. I left this note in case I'm already asleep when you are home. Love, Erik."_

Smiling, Charles put back the note on the table before went to the bedroom. He stepped inside without switching on the light. A sleeping Erik could easily be distracted even by a small sound of knocking on the door. He hurriedly got his bath and changed into his nightshirt.

Nightshirt a. k. a Erik's large white shirt. He had this habit to wear Erik's oversize shirt to sleep. His favourite was the one he was wearing now. The shirt barely covered his middle thighs, only stopping his ass from exposing. The sleeves were long, long enough to almost hide Charles's hands and the collar was wide enough not to make him choke. The soft cotton shirt added with Erik's scent making Charles feeling a lot closer to Erik even though the he was just two feet away.

A sudden grumble from his stomach making Charles silently growled. He hadn't eaten anything since evening. He even missed dinner to finish his latest photograph session. The brunette turned to look at Erik.

_'I will not get him up from sleep just to have him making me dinner.'_His eyes twitched and he quietly made his way out from the room, to the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen, he started to dig out everything he could find in the refrigerator. Which was a lot.

"A piece of cake would be nice..." the brunette murmured to himself and opened the level special to keep cakes and sweets inside the huge refrigerator.

His eyes first met with Chocolate Indulgence cake. The three type layers of cake standing in its glory in front of Charles's eyes. The brunette giggles dizzily by the images of himself eating it all. He turned his head to the left side.

Baked Cheese. The special cheese cake was made with mixture of cheeses and some white cheese. Crunchy biscuits were made as its base to prevent it from sticking on the surface of plate. In the middle of the small round cake, the cheese was still wet and pudding.

Charles heard his stomach grumbling louder but proceeded to the next cake.

White Chocolate Macadamia cake looked like it just fell from heaven. The whole cakes was like being painted with white paint, Charles couldn't detect any handicap on it. The Macadamia peanuts decorated the sides of the cake. The brunette himself felt like drooling seeing it. He quickly moved to the last cake, which made his eyes widened in surprise.

"Aha! Strawberry Shortcake!" he happily took out the small plate and put it on the counter. He closed the refrigerator and proceeded to get himself a spoon.

Erik woke up from his sleep by the sound of falling material. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and turned to look at the door which was slightly opened. Standing up, the chef stretching his aching body and opened the door.

"Charles? You are home?" he groggily whispered. Erik sighed when he got no answer. That meant he have to go and check the living room himself. Walking towards his destination, the chef suddenly stopped on his track when something caught his attention.

He saw pale white coloured ass pointing up on air as the owner kneeling on the floor, trying to squish himself in a small area between the refrigerator and the counter. The oblivious brunette seemed to try taking something out from there.

Erik blinked at the way he moved his butt, his legs stretching out as if they were trying to push him deeper inside the small area. Charles's feminine hips and ass were flawless, not that Erik never noticed but in such bright light of the kitchen, it kind of turned him on.

"Damn spoon..." Charles gritted in annoyance. When he was about to take the silver material, it actually fell and slipped into the small distance between the huge refrigerator and the counter. Charles just had to get it back. It was Erik's and he was very sensitive about his kitchen's silverwares.

Just when he was about to get a grip on the spoon, something else grabbed onto his ass cheeks.

Eyes widened with a gasp, Charles yelped in embarrassment and quickly turned his head, just to meet face to face with his smirking boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Erik whispered in a sly voice, both of his hands still grabbing onto the soft cheeks. Charles felt his face turned into ten shades of red, burning with blushes.

"Ta-Taking back a spoon...?" Charles whispered back almost frightened. Charles didn't really like the way Erik was smiling, it seemed like his brain was plotting a very wicked plan on him. The older of two nodded his head half heartedly at the answer, moving forward so that his own body trapping Charles's. Charles scrambled to move forward, still kneeling on his knees. Those large hands suddenly squeezing his ass, making another gasp escaped from his lips.

"E-Erik!" the brunette embarrassingly exclaimed, causing Erik to smirk wider and started to squeeze his ass nonstop. Charles started to pant lustfully. His blush deepened when he heard a small chuckle from the man behind him. How was Charles going to escape when those hands kept on making him aroused?

Erik pulled his hands away and pulled the panting brunette up on his own feet. Charles quickly tried to run away but the chef was faster. He put the brunette to sit on the counter, smiling when he saw the strawberry shortcake not far from them.

"Why don't you just eat with your hands?" Erik suggested, his eyes closed and his smile was too scary for the brunette. Charles blushed visibly, shaking his head.

"B-But you-"

"I said you can eat with your hands. Here." The chef had already pushed the plate to the brunette. Charles looked down at his lover, feeling a bit insecure about this whole situation but complied nevertheless. Erik's left palm was stroking his exposed right thigh but his eyes locked with Charles.

That smile just never left his face.

"O-Okay..." the blushing brunette took the piece of cake with his right hand and opened his mouth to eat. He took the first bite, ignoring the sinfully delicious taste to check on his lover's action.

Nothing happened. Safety checked.

Charles looked away from his smiling boyfriend to his cake. Putting in his mind to assure himself that everything was okay, he proceeded to take the next bite. Erik watched as his naive boyfriend finished the cake but of course, Erik would never let him finished it that easy.

"This is deli-Aaahh!" Charles was about to compliment the older man when his boxer was suddenly being pulled down, hot mouth engulfing his member. Screaming in high pleasure, the brunette unconsciously squishing the remaining of cake in his hand while his other one grabbing onto Erik's black locks.

Erik smirked at the lustful sounds his companion was making. He swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh and sucking it as hard as he could. Another hand moved to grab on his shoulder and he felt Charles was bucking his hips upward, trying to get as deep as he could inside Erik's warm cavern. Erik hurriedly pushed the brunette's hips down and leaned to suck in deeper.

"Erik! Erik! Erik– I'm close!" Charles moaned desperately. He could felt the expert tongue twirling around his cock and Erik intentionally wetting his whole member with his saliva. Closing his eyes miserably, Charles shot his cum inside of his lover's mouth.

Erik gulped down the substance. He slowly pulled away, eyes meeting Charles' as the latter leaned against the wall, his eyes were half lidded with heavy pants and his cheeks were red due to his shyness. Erik nearly groaned when his pants tightened. He needed his boyfriend right now but a little bit more teasing could be fine.

Smirking, Erik softly blew air on the tip of Charles's cock. The latter shivered by the action, blushing deeper as if it was possible and arching his head back on the wall.

"E-Eriiik..." he softly moaned in pleasure. Erik leaned in and kissed his lover on the lips. Charles complied tiredly but happily, putting both of his palms on Erik's cheeks as he responding. The strawberry cream tainted his lover's cheek but he could care less. Their tongues fought sloppily for dominance as Erik wrapped his arms around the smaller body. He quickly moved to carry the brunette to the next counter. The one that connected openly with the living room.

Charles pulled himself from the kiss, arms still wrapping around the chef's neck and his hands loosely grabbing on Erik's black locks.

"E-Erik, we are in the kitchen..." the brunette stammered shyly. Erik chuckled at his cuteness.

"Why so shy?" Erik murmured, his hands rubbing Charles's back, underneath Charles's nightshirt. The latter hastily shook his head. The morning incident was still clear in his mind.

"You said kitchen is the holy place so we-"

"Kitchen is the holy place to make sex, Charles... You are so cute." Erik grinned cheekily, kissing the brunette's lips again. Charles pouted inside the kiss, Erik surely knew how to split his own words. Erik proceeded to push Charles against the counter's surface.

Eyes widened, Charles quickly grabbed the edge of the counter above his head while Erik undoing his pants and boxer but keeping on his shirt. The latter grinned and took the sweet cream tainting his cheek. He licked the strawberry flavoured cream and his finger carefully nudging against Charles's entrance afterward. The brunette blushed, closing his eyes to wait for the intrusion. Seeing that, Erik gently pushed his index finger to slip inside of Charles.

The tight hole wrapped around his finger, making Erik hissed at the warmness. After so many times making sex with Charles, he was still so tight like a virgin. It made Erik wanted to love him even more.

Pushing other two fingers in, he heard Charles yelp in pain. Erik put his other hand on Charles's pointing cock, trying to distract him from the pain. Charles moaned lustfully when the fingers moved almost abruptly inside of him and Erik's hand that caressing him making him wanted more and more.

The brunette started to push his ass downward, fucking himself with Erik's fingers and grabbing the counter tighter. Charles gasped when the fingers hit his prostate, desperately pushing forward to feel it again. Erik smirked at the scene and harshly grabbed onto Charles's cock. The brunette screamed in pain and pleasure when Erik started to pump him hard and fast. His pre-come shooting almost every hard pumping he was given.

Pulling his fingers out from the distracted brunette, Erik rapidly shoved his whole cock inside of him.

"AAAHHH, ERIK!" Charles screamed with both eyes closed tight, grabbing the counter tighter than he already did. Erik groaned at the hotness and tightness of Charles's hole before pulling halfway and pushing back all in.

Their bodies moved in their rhythm. Every hard thrust Erik gave Charles, their bodies kept on moving at the same time. Sounds of bodies' flesh to flesh meeting, Charles saw stars at each of it. He screamed when Erik purposefully leaned down to bite on his neck, his hips thrusting forward like a machine. Charles shuddered at the thought of himself being fucked almost brutally by his lover on top of the kitchen counter. He later spilled his cum onto their stomachs and Erik's hand. The latter groaned before shooting his cum inside of Charles's tight hole.

Charles panting tiredly, eyes half lidded staring at Erik as his lover pulled out his cock from him. String of his white liquid could be seen connected with its previous belonged. Charles closed his eyes again. He was tired and wanted nothing but to go to sleep.

"Charles, roll over." Eyes blinking open at the sudden command, Charles looked back at his boyfriend. Erik, somehow didn't seemed tired at all and he was still grinning the way he was, early of their activities. Scared by the horrible thoughts passing his mind, Charles hastily shook his head.

"N-No..." he stammered and Erik's smirk widened.

"If you say so..."

In a second, Charles' ass was being lifted up and he felt wet tongue licking on his entrance. Gasping tiredly, Charles quickly grabbed onto Erik's hair for the nth time of the night. Erik licked all of it clean from Charles' entrance, chuckling once in a while when soft mewls from Charles were heard.

"Eriiik… Your tonguuuee…" Charles moaned softly at the feeling of the other's tongue inside of his hole. Erik pulled away abruptly, causing Charles to sigh in disappointment. However, when the chef lifted him up, Charles could sense something not good was going to happen.

Sitting down on a chair, Erik put his lover on his lap to make them looking at each other, face to face. Charles blushed heavily, holding onto Erik's shirt. Both of their cocks rubbing against each other and Erik groaned in pleasure. Charles buried his face on the crook of his boyfriend's neck as he slowly rubbing their arousals again. Both of them groaned and moaned lustfully. Erik pulled himself away from Charles a bit and turned his body to face the front. His back was against Erik's chest and Charles almost cried, knowing what was going to happen.

Erik kissed him on his nape as he carefully holding onto Erik's cock. The older man growled at the touch but kept his eyes opened to watch Charles slowly pushing his member inside of his hole as he went to lower down himself on Erik's lap.

Charles winced at the odd feeling. This was the first time they did this kind of position and they never went for second round before. Maybe the kitchen gave some sort of an aura for Erik to be this energetic?

"Aah... Charles, you are so tight..." Erik murmured from his back, against his left ear. Charles closed his eyes and started to bounce on the man's erection. Growls escaping Erik's lips as he went to push into the brunette's hole.

Charles saw bright stars in his sight and his body arching back. The back of his head rested against the chef's right shoulder as he panting heavily and heavenly. Erik groaned on his neck, the tightness was making his brain and heart pounding hard in ecstasy.

Without any warn, he thrust again harder and faster.

The brunette screamed, his hands no longer holding the arm chair but hugging the man's neck behind him.

"Erik! Erik! Aaahhh! Erriikk!" he shakes his head, pleasure blinding his sight and his mind. His lips gasping for breath as they continued to move on their rhythm. Erik's hand clumsily grabbed the bottle of fruit sauce he set on the table. He took off the lid and spread the jelly substance on Charles's cock, causing the brunette to scream lustfully at the coldness of the sauce.

Grinning as he continued to fuck his lover, Erik put his fingers, stained with the sauce inside of Charles' mouth. Dizzily, Charles licked the liquid, moaning when Erik hit him on his sweet spot.

"S-Strawberry—moreee, Erik, morreee..." he breathlessly whimpered. Erik bit him on his left ear, his cock kept on pushing in deeper and harder.

"As your wish, my love."

* * *

><p>"Erm..." Charles groggily opening his eyes, the sunlight reflected bright into their bedroom. The brunette was about to sit when a pain shot him from his lower part, resulting him to wince in pain. Groaning, Charles turned to his left side and saw Erik's smiling face.<p>

Then everything hit him.

Yes, last night _hit _him _hard _on his head. They went four rounds and so on if Charles was not mistaken but since when they head to the bedroom? Blushing, Charles quickly pulled the cover to hide which caused Erik to burst out laughing.

"Oh Charles, don't hide yourself!" Erik chuckled, pulling away the blanket from his adorable boyfriend. By the shy and embarrassed look Charles was giving him, Erik knew he needed to explain the last part.

"You fainted during our 5th and I carried you to the bedroom."

Charles's blush deepened and Erik kissed him lovingly on both of his red cheeks.

"I love you, Charles... so much." Charles looked up at those darker blue orbs, smiling adorably at his words.

"I love you too, Erik... more than I can ever promise." Erik chuckled, pressing his lips on Charles' forehead. Both of them laughed a bit, nuzzling their nose tips together in gentle gesture until something was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…!"

Charles shocked as he looked at their closed door while Erik just awkwardly smiled.

"That's definitely Hank."

* * *

><p>AN : No cakes was harmed in the making of this sequel... not literally. xD

Would you believe me if I said I stopped halfway in writing this and went to dig through my refrigerator for cakes? Yes, I did that, for real. o.o

Review please.


End file.
